Falling
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: Falling for the girl who has a smile that out does the sun. Supernatural/Grey's Anatomy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter One – Should Have Known.

Dean's seen every Bethany Whisper ad in print; even has a few floating around, underneath the Impala's driver's seat, where Sam knows better than to stick his hands. And more than once he's locked himself in a motel bathroom with shower running so he can jerk off with out his dad, or Sam hearing. But when he sees Izzy Stevens; in person, for the first time, he's speechless.

They're in Seattle; Sam's looking for a book and Dean's disappointed he missed the Dead Baby Bike Race. It's her hair that catches his attention. A bright flash on a typical grey Seattle morning. He can't stop looking at her and walks into a street sign. Hitting his head on the pavement tears the stitches Sam had meticulously done, three days before. After a poltergeist, with surprisingly good aim, threw a plate at Dean's head.

The doctor, who introduces himself as George and reminds Dean of a more innocent Sam, knows what he's doing. After the first stitch Dean doesn't even notice. Across the room, Izzy can see him watching her, like she's a painting in a gallery. Its been a long time since anyone been happy to just look at her. She tells George that Sheppard's looking for an intern, offering to finish up for him. Dean smiles at her, not his usual smirk, but an actual, real smile.

It's not that she's the girl in the magazines, or that she's smarter than him. It's that Dean thinks he should have known, that some part of him should have realised. He looks at her; at the soft blonde hair, at the smile, that almost out does the sun, even if it does hold more sadness than any smile should and he can't think straight. He watches how she is with her friends, the guy she used to date, the people she works with and he almost stops breathing. He shouldn't be surprised, but he is. Sam isn't suprised. He knows that Dean has finally done what every Winchester has been doing for years. He's fallen for the girl who cares, for the golden haired, sunny smiled woman. But Sam is wrong about one thing.

Dean didn't fall for Izzy Stevens. He jumped.

A Grey's Anatomy/Supernatural crossover.

Author's Note: Originally posted by veritygrey. First chapter (edited) is mine (I didn't have an account). Second chapter is hers, I may edit it before posting.


	2. To Soon

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Two – To Soon.

Izzy knows she's in love. It has something to do with the way Dean Winchester smiles at her and how he talks to her like they're having coffee, instead of having his head stitched. Izzy learns that Dean has a classic car; a restored 1967 Chevy Impala and that the stitches that are being replaced had been done by his brother; Sammy the brain, who had gone went to Stanford. Dean makes Izzy smile, he even makes her laugh a little and he reminds her of all the good things about all the boys she's ever dated. When Dean's ready to leave a photo falls out of his pocket. It's one of a few he has of both his parents and only vaguely remembers sliding it into his jacket pocket that morning. Izzy catches a glimpse of John Winchester and has to remember to breath

Izzy knows she's in love, but it's too soon. Not long ago, she was lying on the bathroom floor, trying to be as cold as Denny's hands. It's a memory that keeps her awake at night. When she finally falls asleep, Izzy dreams. Izzy can see the future she wants. One that has Uncle Sam and Aunt Cristina spoiling their nieces and nephews, while convincing them that Stanford is the only place to go. Where her kids always get invited to sleepovers, partly because they're cool, and partly because the monsters under the bed never seem as real when there's a Winchester kid in the room. A future that has her smiling and happy. But for now, Izzy is careful not to show she's in love with Dean Winchester, a man she knows, in twenty years will look like Denny Duquette.

To be continued...

I  
A Grey's Anatomy/Supernatural crossover.


	3. Some Guys Spleen

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Three - Some Guys Spleen.

It's months before Izzy has enough nerve to answer any of Dean's letters. Notes really, that the nurses have stuffed through the vent in her locker, since Dean doesn't know where else to send them. Mostly 'Dear Izzy, I was somewhere and Sammy made himself look like an idiot. Dean. P.s. I'm not a psycho stalker.'. Izzy likes getting the letters, but shows them to Alex anyway.

Alex makes copies and googles the names 'Dean and Sam Winchester'. He calls in a few favours and ends up owing a few, getting all the information people are willing to give him. And what he hears doesn't quite match up with the FBI page. How often do bank robbers, who take hostages and are wanted for murder, save girls from getting knifed and have police detectives and movie crews saying nice things about them. Alex makes Izzy promise to let him read anything that Dean sends, if the letters change in a way that makes her feel uncomfortable, he's got the number for the nearest precinct on speed dial.

The part of Izzy that makes her want to be different form her trailer trash upbringing, is what eventually replies to Dean's letters. 'Dear Dean, Today I cut out some guys spleen. Then I went home and baked cup cakes. Izzy.'

To be continued...

I  
A Grey's Anatomy/Supernatural crossover.


	4. She'll Never Know

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Four – She'll Never Know.

"Sit"  
"Sam-"  
"Sam needs you to sit." Meredith pushed Dean into a chair, "George and Alex are fixing Sam. And after I fix you, we can help. OK?"  
Dean nodded, exhaustion clear on his face.  
"OK," he shrugged out of his jacket, " Who are you?"  
"Meredith. You?" She asked threading a needle.  
"Dean."  
"Why didn't you take Sam to a hospital? Or call an ambulance?" Meredith splashed vodka on Dean's arm, making him wince, "Is this the worst?"  
She pointed out a long gash; just below the shoulder to just above the elbow. Dean shook his head, turning slightly, pulling up his ruined shirt. Meredith traced the still bleeding marks that followed the shape of Dean's ribs.  
"What the hell?"  
Dean smirked. "Some girls won't take no for an answer."  
Meredith swallowed a mouthful of vodka, then emptied the rest over Deans ribs.  
"Son of a-"

George glanced over at Meredith. "Is it safe to leave her with him?"  
Alex followed his gaze. "She'll be fine. If he does anything, we can always stop stitching up Sammy."  
George frowned. "What do you think happened to them?"  
"How the hell should I know?"  
"My Dad showed us pictures of a bear attack once." George kept his voice low.  
"Then you just answered your own question"  
George pointed to a long deep ragged cut; the one he'd be stitching next. "That's not from a bear."  
Alex frowned, starting another row of stitches. "He's gonna need blood."

When Izzy gets home, she's happy. She walks in with a smile on her face and stories about the clinic, something Cristina said and how she and Callie manage to work together; without acting like a pair of cats trespassing on each others territory. Izzy doesn't notice that George Meredith and Alex are avoiding the kitchen table, that Alex still hasn't fixed the leaking tap or that Meredith is paler than normal. What Izzy will never know is that Sam Winchester almost died on the Kitchen table, that Meredith had to donate blood and tried to get Dean to let them call an ambulance or that George had to give the brothers some of his clothes because Deans shirt and everything Sam was wearing, had been ruined. She'll won't that the bloody, torn clothes are in bags, in Alex's car, waiting to be thrown in the hospital's incinerator, that Dean knows where she lives or that the single word Sam muttered is the name of a myth. A monster that would give the ones under your bed nightmares. Alex, Meredith and George will never tell Izzy anything about that day, because Dean asked them not to.

To be continued...

A Grey's Anatomy/Supernatural crossover.


	5. Sixty Mile Smile

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Five – Sixty Mile Smile.

Dean's running out of excuses to go past Bobby's or the Roadhouse, when Sam gives him a scrap of paper, muttering something about trust, Hendrickson being an idiot and Dean following the family tradition and falling for an out of his league blonde. Written on the paper; in Sam's neat hand is an email address and password; ghostrider67underground, password: impala. Dean calls Sam a girl, but copies the address onto the bottom of his next letter.

Dear Izzy,

I love New York. Sammy got hit on by a group of Aussie tourists. Only two of them were girls. Hilarious.

Dean,

Ps: Still not a psycho stalker. ghostrider67underground

There's less of a paper trail for the FBI to stumble onto and some guy; whose name they got off of Ash, has the electronic trail leading back to an eight year old in Hawaii.

Dean's relieved when Izzy replies. Her email address has him smirking for the rest of the day. cuteblondedoctor67coffeecity.

To be continued...

A Grey's Anatomy/Supernatural crossover.


	6. Never Again

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Six – Never Again.

Bobby never met Mary Winchester, but John had spoken about her a few times. When the boys had gone to bed and were definitely asleep, surrounded by devil's traps, salt and charms, John would let him self get drunk and he'd speak about his late wife.

John would mention how they'd met, how he'd asked her to marry him, why Mary had said yes and how John had been the one who'd almost fainted on their wedding day. He described how Mary used to laughed, how she'd smiled, what her favourite movie, song, book and colour were. Dean, Bobby was not surprised to learn, had been conceived on the back seat of the Impala while AC/DC played in the background. Sam had come into being on the kitchen table in John and Mary's new house. John would tell Bobby how nervous he'd been when the boys were born, and how Mary had wanted to try for a girl when Sam was a bit older. He'd talk until the sun appeared on the horizon, then drink him self to sleep.

Bobby met Jessica Moore about 6 months after Sam left for Stanford. She'd been trying to open a door, with a box of books in one hand and a couple of plastic bags; their handles stretched almost to breaking, in the other. Bobby had held the door open and when she'd asked who he was visiting Bobby had told her,

"The stubborn son of a pig-headed friend."

Jessica had laughed and thanked Bobby for helping. He'd watched her for a few seconds before heading back to his car.

Bobby remembered her later, when Sam had phoned, needing to tell someone he considered family (or as close as), that he was moving in with his girlfriend. Bobby had asked all the appropriate questions and gave what he'd hoped were appropriate answers. Sam had described Jess perfectly and Bobby had heard how happy Sam was. He'd cried when he'd heard how Jess had died.

Bobby now watches Dean, first with the letters, then the emails and preys that he never again has to hear of a woman, beloved by a Winchester, dying by fire.

To be continued...

A Grey's Anatomy/Supernatural crossover.


	7. Not Most Girls

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Seven – Not Most Girls.

George, Alex and Meredith manage to wait for their coffees to arrive before asking Sam if they can see his stitches. Apparently, these are the 'friends' that Dean took him to.

Almost all of Alex and George's sutures have been removed, some Dean's had to redo and there are a one or two that are a few days old. Only the cut the George almost missed; covered by Sam's blood, dirt and who knows what else, will scar.

"Can I put my Shirt down now?" Sam glanced nervously at one of the café's other tables, "Someone's holding up a camera phone."

Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled the younger man into his chair.

"You're too skinny. Are you eating enough?"

"Like you're one to talk," Alex snorted, "Mummy Meredith."

Meredith glared at him. "I eat just fine. And you should know, you're at my house enough."

"I'm just saying," Alex patted Sam on the shoulder, "Leave the kid alone."

Sam rolled his eyes in a way that suggested that it was a reaction to an old argument.

"I'm 23."

Alex smirked. "I get to call anyone younger than me kid, Kid."

Sam and George share a look. They both have older brothers and right now, Alex is acting like one.

Meredith slid the menu towards Sam.

"Pick something, I'll pay."

"I don't need you to feed me."

Meredith ignored him, flipping through her own menu.

" You don't need to feed me Meredith, I get enough of the mummy act from Dean."

"Sandwich? Pie? You're not getting steak."

"Meredith-"

She slammed the menu onto the table top.

"I don't particularly like the people I'm related to biologically, so I get to pick my family. I helped save your life. So until Izzy says your brother's a creep and we should call the cops if we ever see him again, I'm picking you," Meredith slumped in her seat, crossed her arms and glared at Sam, "Got it?"

"Got what?" Cristina asked, flopping into a chair, "What's going on?"

"Meredith just adopted a kid brother," Alex shifted his chair, making space for Callie, "She thinks he needs feeding."

Callie studied Sam for a moment.

"He's over 6feet tall and almost as skinny as Meredith. Of course he needs feeding." She stole George's coffee, "The pie's good, feed him pie. If his brother's evil, I can break every bone in his body."

Cristina glanced up from her own menu. "That seems fair."

Sam ate his pie.

* * *

Sam turned away from the table, aware that everyone was watching him.

"I don't care where you are Dean. But if you don't get here in the next five minutes, Izzy's friends are going to start removing my non-essential organs. While I'm still concious! ...What do you mean YOU TOOK IZZY ON A HUNT!"

* * *

Dean and Izzy watched as Sam gave her friends a practical lesson in burning bones.

"So, ghosts?"

"And demons and werewolves. Not aliens though."

Izzy smiled. "What about leprechauns?"

"No leprechauns."

"And the FBI page?" Her voice shook slightly.

"I never killed anything that was human," Dean nodded toward the warm glow coming from Edgar Rhys Ballen's grave, "And that's the only type of grave desecration I've ever done."

Izzy laced her fingers through Deans.

"Am I safe?" She glanced at her friends, "Are we safe?"

"Not as much as you could be."

"OK," her hand grips his tighter, "How can we be safer?"

Dean studied her face. "You know, most girls are running, screaming, calling the cops by now."

"Dean," Izzy smirked, "Same mornings,I'm be up to my elbows in some ones blood, rummaging around in their organs. Then I go home and bake cupcakes. I'm not most girls."

Dean kissed her, ignoring Sam's yelled 'no kissing on the job' and Alex's wolf whistles.

He smirked. "Never said you were darling."

To be continued...


	8. Demon Proofing

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belongs to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Eight - Demon-Proofing.

* * *

"Here." Izzy handed Bobby a slice of just-iced cake.

He ate some of it, watching her.

"This is the best cake I've ever eaten," He grinned as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "But I prefer it when people ask me the questions, before they try to bribe me."

Izzy sank into the chair opposite Bobby, a nervous look on her face. "How long have you known Dean?"

"About 20 years," He tapped the spoon against the plate, thinking, "John and the boys turned up on my doorstep, a couple of months after Sammy's first birthday. It was raining, John had a few busted ribs and Dean was being a brat with a cold."

"What about Sam?"

Bobby smiled. "Sam was one of the cutest, well behaved babies you'll ever see. Dean cut up all these bits of coloured paper and strung them into mobiles to keep Sam occupied," He ate more cake, "Boy hung them up everywhere. Even in John's precious Impale."

"And their mother...?"

Bobby hesitated. "Dean didn't tell you?"

"He said that she died. He implied that I should ask you or Sam. "

Bobby leaned back, studying her. "Do you know why Jo and I are here?"

"To demon proof Meredith's house," Izzy gave a soft smile, "While Sam and Dean hunt down an incubus. So Ellen won't kill them, when she learns that they knew that Jo planned to go after it herself"

Bobby smiled back. "Dean always did have a chivalrous side."

"I need to know what happened...But... Dean... Dean is... I lost someone," Izzy's knuckles turned white around her mug, "And I thought I had nothing left. And then Dean appeared. And I," Izzy smiled, "I am not leaving Dean. No matter what. So, please tell me what happened."

Bobby selected another piece of cake, an acceptable way of stalling bad news.

"Mary was murdered," Sympathy, anger and a healthy amount of fear show on Izzy's face, as Bobby continued, "By the same demon that killed Sam's Jess. The demon we're trying to protect you and your friends from."

"How did they die?" Izzy's face was white and her voice shook.

"When Sammy was six months old, exactly six months old, a yellow eyed demon pinned Mary to the ceiling and turned the house a fire. John put Sam into Dean's arms, told him to look after his brother."

"And Jess, she was killed the same way, wasn't she? That's why you and Jo are here. Dean doesn't want the demon to know about me." Her voice was steadier, the colour returning to her face.

"Dammit girl!" Bobby grinned at her, "If I was twenty years younger, I'd give Dean some competition."

Izzy blushed again, stacking the plates and mugs together. "I don't want to die on my bedroom ceiling."

"Do you trust Sam and Dean?"

"Yes."

"Good," Bobby nodded, "Know anyone who can shoot?"

"George's Dad used to take him hunting with his brothers. He shot a turkey last year."

"It's a good place to start," Bobby looked toward the hallway, "Might as well get all your friends in here, don't learn anything good by eaves dropping."

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Cars and Muffins

Disclaimer: None of the following TV series, characters, or settings belongs to me, in any way, shape or form.

Falling

Chapter Nine – Cars and Muffins.

* * *

Callie and Meredith glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"How long has McDreamy been out there?"

"About 20 minutes," Meredith frowned, "I don't get it. The house is quiet, my bedroom light is on. So there's, you know, the potential for mind-blowing sex and," She gestured out the window, "What is it with guys and cars?"

Callie smiled. "It's a penis thing."

"If you try and tell me that Derrick and Dean are over compensating-"

"No, no, I don't want to know about Sheppard," She blushed, "But Dean… I might've… accidentally walked into the bathroom… while he was getting out of the shower…"

There was a moment where both women avoided looking at each other.

Meredith gave Callie a sly look. "I might have accidentally, on purpose, too. And Cristina, might have, accidentally on purpose, done it to Sam."

Callie scrunched up her nose. "Isn't that like walking in on your college room mate's baby brother?"

Meredith nodded. "So?"

"Baby brothers fall into five categories."

"Oh." One of Meredith's eyebrows rose.

"Annoying Brat, Cute Kid, Geeky Teen, Arrogant Jock and-"

"Lost puppy, that you just want to hold," Meredith laughed, "I know the type. And if you really want to know about Sam, ask Chistina."

"Who's asking Cristina what?" Derrick was leaning against the wall, at the foot top of the stairs, watching the pair of them, "or is this a female thing I don't actually want to know about?'

Meredith smiled. "Female thing."

Derrick smiled back. "And who owns the Impala?"

Meredith glanced at Callie, who shrugged. "Izzy's boyfriend."

"Izzy's dating?!" He sounded surprised.

"It's more that he stops by and makes her smile. He leaves the car and his brother; to practice on, in case anything goes wrong on the date."

"I like it," Derrick grinned, "Is the brother tied up in the basement? Or chained to the kitchen, scrubbing the floors?"

"Only if you like kicking puppies." Callie laughed, heading down the stairs.

"Puppies?"

"Sam," Meredith explained, "Is the kid brother none of us have. And he's asleep in the lounge."

Derrick wrapped his arm her. "Is Sam a light sleeper?"

*

Derrick's watching Meredith when she wakes up. "How long have Izzy and…"

"Dean."

"Izzy and Dean, been dating?"

Meredith counts back the dates in her head. "A few months. They're not really keeping track of the time though."

"And what do Sam and Dean do?"

A strange look appears on Meredith's face. "You're being paternal."

"Izzy's been through a lot this year. If she gets hurt, you lose faith in being happy. I like it when you're happy," Derrick pulled her into his arms, "Besides, there are only so many muffins a man can eat."

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Taking a Number

With the name of Christ on her lips

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Chapter Ten - Taking a Number.

* * *

Cristina prefers it when Izzy's happy. Happy Izzy bakes muffins, does all the laundry (Even Cristina's; if she remembers to bring it) and smiles. Of course this is similar to the, 'I've just had really good sex and I'm going back for more Izzy', but has less smugness. Unhappy Izzy likes to throw things, make snarky comments and makes everyone else feel bad.

So naturally Cristina gets a little worried when she spots Sam about to get sutures from the intern known as Miss Incompetent.

*

Normally Cristina hates the doing sutures and would sell her own mother to get in on a surgery. Today is different; today Cristina Yang is actually talking to a patient, being nice to a patient. Bailey's not sure who's more surprised, herself or the intern Cristina stole the patient from. It was the way that Cristina had done it, that caught Bailey's attention.

"Back away from the Boytoy"

Five words; in a tone that will see Cristina pegged as the 'New Nazi'. Bailey stands at the nurse's station and watches Cristina and the boy through the gap in the curtain. Cristina has it right; the boy, Sam Winters (or whatever his real name is), has that 'right now I'm a lost puppy, but last week I was doing covers for GQ and Playgirl' look. If he stays in the hospital for much longer, he'll probably get a 'Mc-nickname'. Bailey can already hear a pair of nurses making bets on what it'll be. She walks around the room, moving (Miranda Bailey does not sneak) to where she can hear Cristina and Sam talking.

"Dean just left you here? What the hell was he thinking?" Cristina sighed, "What happened?"

"Pissed off ghost" Sam shrugged, wincing as the movement irritated the long gash that went from his elbow to his wrist "Dean would've done it, but we were close. And he wanted to see Izzy."

"Where is he then?"

"He smiled at a nurse" Sam grinned, "She told him exactly where Izzy was and he left."

*

Something stops Bailey from moving passed the gallery doorway, makes her wait and watch while Alex Karev talks to the man that must be Dean Winters. But it's not until Alex threatens him that she realises what it is.

"You hurt Izzy, you're the reason for her pain and what they're doing down there," Alex gestures at the Chief, who's removing a patient's spleen, "and I'll do that to you; while you're awake and without anaesthesia."

Dean sighs, slouching further into a seat that Bailey thought was impossible to slouch in.

"Get a number from Sammy. Boy's gonna have to resurrect me so many times, they'll have to install a frigging revolving door" Dean stands suddenly, staring down at Izzy in the OR, "If Izzy's hurt or I've caused her pain, it's cause I'm already dead."

Miranda Bailey doesn't believe in ghost or even reincarnation, but she would swear on her son's life, that it was Denny Duquette, leaning against the gallery window.

*

"Put me on the list."

Cristina froze and then slowly, turned to face Dr Bailey.

"Umm… List?"

"Cristina Yang, I am taking a number to remove that boy's internal organs, if he should ever cause Izzy Stevens pain."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Cristina tried to look innocent, ignorant even. She failed.

"Don't try that look with me," Bailey looked Cristina in the eye, "It doesn't work. What number are you on the list?"

Cristina sighed, her shoulders drooping in temporary defeat.

"Sixth." She sounded annoyed.

How many people are on this list?"

"Sam, Alex, Izzy, Meredith, George, myself, Dr Torres and Dr Sheppard. That's eight."

"Ten."

"Excuse me?"

"Alex Karev put himself back on the list. And my name's right after his. Got it?"

"Yes Dr Bailey."

* * *

To be continued….


End file.
